


天使羽毛不要钱

by Layladida



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 最近有件事让迪恩很是头疼，他总是在地堡的各个地方发现奇怪的羽毛，而地堡里唯一一个长翅膀的家伙却死不赖账……
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	天使羽毛不要钱

**Author's Note:**

> dcd无差，一篇短短的小甜饼，又沙雕又ooc，不要较真哦:D  
> (btw我的lofter账号是Света_青叶，总之就先在这里避避风头啦)

事情的开始是这样的。

迪恩最近经常在地堡的各个地方发现奇怪的羽毛。

这件事第一次发生大概是在一个星期前，他去冰箱里拿前几天买的派的时候， 一根轻飘飘的白色羽毛就躺在装派的塑料盒子上面。他以为可能是不小心带回了鸽子羽毛之类的，但说实话那根羽毛长得可以说相当漂亮，也比鸽子羽毛要长半截，但他当时也没想太多，就顺手扔进垃圾桶里了。

迪恩发现的第二根羽毛就夹在约翰的日记里，在他翻开日记的时候悠悠地飘落到地上，和第一根一样的洁白，甚至要更漂亮一点。

难不成萨姆还有这种不为人知的收藏癖？这是迪恩的第一直觉。

等到第三根这种羽毛出现的时候，他开始感到有些不对劲了，这也说不上是什么大事，但是就是搞得他心烦意乱，因为这次那根羽毛就躺在他的枕头上，无论是谁放的，那个人肯定未经允许进了他房间。

于是他气哄哄地去找萨姆对峙，结果萨姆却发誓自己没收集过什么羽毛，更没进过他的房间。

迪恩其实也猜到了，毕竟萨姆要是偷偷进他房间的话，肯定是不敢留下任何痕迹的，除非是他活够了。

这样诡异羽毛事件的嫌疑人就剩下一个了。是啊，迪恩怎么就没想到呢，地堡里还有个长翅膀的家伙呢。

所以天使会掉毛？迪恩之前从来不知道。

“Cas——”迪恩去找卡斯问这件事的时候已经大半夜了，天使正安安静静地坐在桌前看一本古希腊语的书。

这就是卡斯晚上会干的事吗？看书？真的假的？迪恩还以为他会背着他俩干点好孩子不该干的事呢，这么多年卡斯白跟他一起混了。

“怎么了Dean？”天使抬起头，张着标志性疑惑的蓝眼睛看着这个大半夜还不睡觉的人类。

“呃……”迪恩一时间脑子有些短路。对，问他羽毛的事。

“这个是你的吗？”迪恩把那根刚才在枕头上发现的羽毛拿给卡斯看。

卡斯就看了那根羽毛一眼，神情明显开始慌乱，一副欲言又止的样子，右手食指尖不停地摩擦书页，眼睛恨不得一秒钟眨三次。

“不，不是我的。”

百分之百是他的。

所以卡斯的羽毛是白色的？迪恩一直以为是黑色的呢。

卡斯说谎时的表现迪恩再熟悉不过了，他真应该对着镜子好好学学表情管理。

不过迪恩不知道卡斯为什么不愿意承认，凡是长翅膀的都会掉毛，可能对天使来说换羽是一件羞耻的事？毕竟在生物学层面他们不能算是鸟类，顶多算是长翅膀的混蛋。

鸟类可比天使可爱千万倍，就算是嘎嘎叫的乌鸦也比那些官僚阶级的混蛋更可爱。

大概只有卡斯是个例外，他跟着他俩这么长时间了，连撒谎都没学会。

“哦，这样啊。”迪恩无奈地挑了挑眉毛，“这已经是我这几天发现的第三根了，我还以为是你的呢。算了不管了，我去睡觉了。”于是他拿着那根羽毛转身向卧室走去。

“等等，Dean，”卡斯叫住了他，还是一副尴尬的表情，耳尖都是滚烫的红，看着跟红烧天使似的。

“Cas？”迪恩觉得卡斯在隐瞒什么重要的事，但愿别是什么天启级别的事。

“那之前那些羽毛，你怎么处理了？”

“噢，我以为是鸽子羽毛就给扔了。”迪恩说。

“扔了？”卡西迪奥一脸震惊。

“呃……没错。”迪恩想知道卡斯问什么要问这个问题，简直莫名其妙嘛。

拜托，他又不知道那是天使羽毛，留着干嘛？给萨姆做裙子？

不知道是不是迪恩的熬夜产生的错觉，天使似乎有些失望和不解，还有点委屈。

“好吧，晚安，Dean。”卡斯低下头继续盯着他的书。

“晚安Cas。”语毕，迪恩飞快逃回了房间。

这事太诡异了。迪恩在眼前举着那根羽毛，躺在床上寻思了好久。他后悔自己就直接说把羽毛扔了，毕竟那是珍贵的天使羽毛，还是卡斯的羽毛。他又结合了这几根羽毛出现的地点：冰箱里，日记里，枕头上，然后瞬间意识到了一个问题——这些羽毛根本就是卡斯故意放的，而且放在这些地方的目的就是为了让他能够找到。

这是什么天使的奇怪仪式，还是风俗习惯节日传统？类似复活节彩蛋？圣经里也没写天使还过节啊？

还有另一个疑点，既然这些是卡斯故意放的，那他为什么还要瞒着他？这么做简直毫无道理可言。

迪恩想了半天也没得出个结论，然后不知道为什么，他鬼使神差地拿起手机搜索“鸟类送人羽毛意味着什么”，结果看到了一条这样的答案，说这是鸟类在对人示好，或是一种求偶行为。

求偶行为。

迪恩盯着那条回答一晚上没睡着。

可能因为他脑子里进羽毛了，甚至都没发现自己直接把天使约等于了鸟类。

卡斯被迪恩抓个正着是在三天之后的一个晚上。

自从经历了莫名其妙被枪杀的事件之后，迪恩每晚睡觉都要握着枕头底下的柯尔特枪以防有人偷袭，但是卡斯不知道迪恩还有这个习惯。

那时候已经是凌晨两点多了，再加上处理完食尸鬼的案子之后连续开了六个小时的车回地堡，他几乎已经精疲力竭了，可是他还是察觉到了身边有人靠近。

在黑暗中，迪恩一把抓住了不速之客反手把他按在了身下，然后关掉了柯尔特枪的保险栓把枪口抵在了那个人的额头上，整个过程迅速且毫不含糊，不给对方任何还手的时间。

“Dean，是我！”

直到迪恩反应过来自己在地堡里，而那个不速之客其实是卡斯。

迪恩赶紧关了保险栓，打开壁灯。

“Cas？你他妈干什么？”

迪恩惊出了一身冷汗，他差点杀了自己最好的朋友。

卡斯看样子也被迪恩如此大的反应吓到了，躺在床上睁着无辜的大眼睛一动不敢动。

迪恩赶紧把他拽了起来。

“你这么晚偷偷进我房间干什么？”迪恩揉了揉脸，很是无奈。

“没什么。”

天使乖乖坐在床沿，一脸窘迫，就像个做坏事被抓的小朋友。他的右手藏在身后，很明显在隐瞒什么。

“你手里拿着什么？”迪恩问。

卡斯叹了口气，犹豫了一会儿但还是全招了，他摊开手掌，是一根白色的羽毛。

“所以你大半夜偷偷跑进来就是要给我这个？”迪恩简直欲哭无泪，“你到底要干什么呀，Cas？”要是再这样下去，他可能就要疯了。

“我也不知道为什么。”

“不知道为什么是什么意思？”

“就是说我也不知道我为什么要这么做，就是觉得我必须要给你这个。”卡斯每次急着解释清楚一些误会的时候语速就会变得很快，听起来委屈得快哭了。

迪恩根本拿他没办法，他跟卡斯就是没法真的生气，毕竟呆呆的小天使连他一个钢铁直男都觉得可爱。

“好吧好吧，我收下了。”迪恩拿过卡斯手里那根软软的羽毛，然后拍了拍卡斯的后背表示自己已经原谅他了，虽然卡斯在大半夜偷偷摸进了他的房间，也并没有为自己奇怪的行为做出合理解释。

“谢谢你，Dean”卡斯不好意思地看了迪恩一眼，起身打算离开。

“Cas…”这时候迪恩不知道脑子哪根筋搭错了，突然叫住正要走出房间的卡斯，“我能看看你的翅膀吗？”

天使看他的表情就好像酒吧里听到老套搭讪段子的姑娘似的，迪恩现在恨不得掐死自己。

“Dean，其实我可以把它们调整到人类视觉可以接受的范围，但那会灼伤你的眼睛的。”卡斯宣布了这个令人悲伤的消息。他发现人类总是对天使的翅膀感到好奇，这可能和他对花生酱的味道感到好奇是一样的。

“对，没错，当然了，”迪恩笑了一下，尴尬得要死。“那么，晚安Cas？”

但是天使没走，又开始用那种诡异的眼神盯着他，皱着眉像在思考什么类似阻止天启这类严肃的问题。

“Cas…？”迪恩想是不是卡斯想飞但是飞不出去了。

“Dean，其实……”不知道是灯光太暗，还是卡斯的脸真的就红得跟番茄一个颜色，“你看不到我的翅膀，但是你可以摸到它。”

“摸到的意思就是说我能真实地……摸到？”

“没错。”

“那可太酷了。”

“你想试试吗？”

“想。”

卡斯再次走回来，和迪恩俩人面对面坐在一起。似乎有点太近了，仿佛一秒回到了卡斯还不知道什么叫私人空间的时候。

虽然气氛有点奇怪，但是迪恩一想到自己会成为第一个摸到天使翅膀的人类，就按耐不住激动。然而他没有想到卡斯会变成第一个被人类摸翅膀的天使。

不知道为什么卡斯看起来比迪恩还要紧张，几乎快要发抖了。

“闭上眼睛，不要张开。”

迪恩照做了。然后卡斯又把自己的左手覆在了迪恩的眼睛上。

当视觉被剥夺之后其他的感官就会被放大，迪恩能感受到天使温润的呼吸和他的气息彼此交缠，还有天使散发出的热度，可以说有些过热了，和他想象中总是一副冷冰冰样子的卡斯完全不同。

“现在我要把它们张开了。”卡斯的声音近乎耳语，柔软又充满磁性，让人感觉很安全。

在那对翅膀张开的瞬间，那光着实刺眼，以至于迪恩闭着眼睛仍然能够感受到整个世界都被照亮了，就好像赤裸着被丢进一团光里。但那光是卡西迪奥，他的天使，那是一团温暖的光，如同过热的体温。

迪恩随着卡斯的引导慢慢抬起手，他能够感受到自己的指尖离那发光的热源越来越近。

“你可以触碰它们了，Dean。”

迪恩把手向前伸去，在触碰到天使翅膀的一刹那，连呼吸都滞住了。

如果让迪恩描述触碰天使翅膀是一种什么感觉，他会说那无法用语言来形容。因为你不仅会感受到比最为松软的鸟类羽毛更加柔软舒服的质感，还会为你开拓一种作为人类永远无法感知的震撼，仿佛无数星河日落全都在那一瞬间涌入原本狭隘的心。

迪恩心跳加快。这些是卡斯的羽毛，他在触碰卡斯的羽毛。他们呆在一起实在太久了，他承认，有些时候自己甚至都会忘记卡斯其实是个天使，一个和他完全不同的物种。

他的指尖缠绕着那些可爱的羽毛，那些长长的羽毛要比看起来柔软很多，或许在卡斯飞起来的时候它们会起到非常大的作用。迪恩对鸟类羽毛完全没有做过研究，但他知道卡斯的羽毛实际上和鸟类的非常相似。

然后他把指尖探得更深了些，触碰到了那些挨着皮肤生长的软软的绒羽，天使的整个人连同翅膀都狠狠地缩了一下。

“抱歉，”迪恩赶紧把手收了回来，但是卡斯却拉住了他的手臂阻止了他的动作。

“不用，这样就好。”

迪恩再次把指肚埋进那些细小的绒毛里面，高于其他地方的热度刺激着他的神经，他像是挠幼猫的下巴一样永指尖轻轻揉着那些绒羽。卡斯在他的触碰下变得有些奇怪，淋了雨的小雏鸟似的颤抖着，尤其是当迪恩恶作剧般地把手指滑向靠近卡斯翅膀根部的时候，他紧紧抓住了迪恩的衣服，呼吸变得沉重，整个人就快瘫在迪恩身上了，好像在努力适应什么。

“Cas，就到这儿吧。”迪恩察觉到了天使的不对劲，也许这对天使来说不是一件好事？也许卡斯会很疼只是他没说出来？迪恩想了些有的没的，于是有些不舍地缩回了手。

但事实证明，他确实想多了。卡斯比他还要享受这个。

当周围的光暗淡下来，房间又恢复到了最初的状态，这意味着卡斯收回了他的翅膀，此刻一盏壁灯的光就显得尤其无力，毕竟这里刚刚充满了属于天使的温暖的荣光。

“Cas，刚刚那可真是……”适应了室内光线的迪恩刚想说些赞美之辞，却被卡斯的表情吓到了。他们仍然离着很近，所以迪恩不会看错卡斯的蓝眼睛里充斥着亮晶晶的泪水，好像只要稍微一眨眼就会滴落下来，但是那比起悲伤更多的似乎是惊讶和愉悦。还有他的手，还是像刚才一样紧紧抓着迪恩的衣服。迪恩从没见过他这副样子。

他没想到的是更让他吓了一跳的事还在后面。

“Cas？你还好吗？”迪恩拍了拍卡斯的肩膀，因为俩人离得超级近所以这个动作看起来就像一个暧昧的拥抱，迪恩不知道为什么自己没有后退留出距离，就像他不知道为什么自己会提出‘我可以摸你的翅膀吗’这个愚蠢的请求。

“Dean……”卡斯在喘息之间的空隙夹杂了迪恩的名字，活像那个醉酒版本的他。

然后天使吻了上去。

没错，唇对唇的亲吻。

迪恩整个人直接傻掉。他僵在原地，任凭卡斯柔软的唇瓣压上自己的，还有他毫不娴熟的吻技。看来天使长时间不练习亲吻的话吻技也会退步的。迪恩那时候可没时间想吻技什么的，他满脑子都是卡斯亲了他，他最好的朋友亲了他，如果他要是个人工智能的话大概就原地恢复出厂设置了。

而天使也没有一下子反应过来自己干了什么，所以当他离开迪恩温润的嘴唇的时候，大梦初醒般地逃离了这个房间，一句话都没说，整个人烫得跟烧起来了一样，就留下了坐在床上大脑当机的迪恩……还有掉了满床的羽毛。

可怜的迪恩再一次一夜没睡。

第二天中午的时候，萨姆问正在厨房煎培根的迪恩：“嘿，咱们储物架上什么时候多了一罐天使羽毛？”

“是Cas，他最近有点掉毛。”

“呃好吧，怪不得他刚才看见我表情怪怪的。我不知道天使还会掉毛？”萨姆一脸半信半疑，但是没有再追问下去。

“你可以把这个写进天使饲养手册里了。”迪恩说。

收拾那一床的羽毛可把迪恩累坏了。

好消息是从那晚以后家里没有再出现过奇怪的羽毛，看来卡斯似乎已经得到了他想要的回礼。

当然迪恩没有告诉萨姆关于他摸到了天使翅膀这件事，也没有告诉他关于卡斯吻了他这件事。

他更不会告诉萨姆，之后他是怎么大半夜在地堡里抓住跑路天使并教他做人的。

可以说，他回给了他的天使一个世上最棒的吻。

  



End file.
